Lies, Fibs and Tall Tales Writing Challenge
by drivingtheminsane
Summary: A series of Hetalia reader insert drabbles for my first writing challenge from Quizilla Rated M to be safe for future drabbles/chapters.
1. Introduction

This is the challenge I've started doing. It is from xXFadingStarXx on Quizilla, and I'm also putting them up here, because I don't trust my Quizilla account all too much...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rules:<span>**

1. The drabbles/oneshots/ficlets may be from any fandom from**any source of media, (anime, manga, video games, literature) so long as they adhere to the theme challenge**~

2. You may use**various characters**,**or**have the challenge**feature solely one**.  
>3. There is<strong>no deadline<strong>, its not a contest.  
>4. Grammar is important, so<strong>spell check edit**~  
>5. The pairing can be whatever you like, and there doesn't even have to be one! :D<br>6. Have **funnn**~!

**Types of Lies**:

1. Bluffing  
>2. Bold-faced lie<br>3. Contextual lie  
>4. Emergency lie<br>5. Exaggeration  
>6. Fabrication<br>7. Jocose lie  
>8. Lie-to-children<br>9. Lying by obsolete signage  
>10. Lying by omission<br>11. Lying in trade  
>12. MisleadingDissembling  
>13. Noble lie<br>14. Perjury  
>15. Puffery<br>16. White lie


	2. Bluffing: S Italy

**Bluffing** -To bluff is to pretend to have a capability or intention one does not actually possess.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"Why?"

"Because...I said so."

"That's...not even a proper excuse!"

"O-Of course it is!"

I sighed, defeated. "All right, Lovino. Don't go to the organic market with me. Make me carry all the vegetables back home. Alone."

"[Name]..." muttered Lovino. "It's just a market. Please, it's not like it's a big deal."

I continued as if I hadn't heard him.

"...and I guess a crate of potatoes would be really heavy to carry by myself and..."

Lovi's ears perked up. "Potatoes?"

"Yeah. They're pretty heavy, you know, and-"

"Like hell you're bringing potatoes into this house!" he exclaimed as he grabbed the car keys and stormed out of this house.

"...trust me, I wasn't planning to." I mumbled with a smile, as I grabbed my mobile phone and followed him.


	3. BoldFaced Lie: Bad Touch Trio

****Bold-faced lie**: **A lie is one that is obviously a lie to those hearing it.

* * *

><p>You dashed into the room, just wanting to tell the three waiting outside for you that you wouldn't take too long, just only a minute, but you stopped short of the door, when you saw Antonio, Gilbert and Francis crowded around your laptop on the sofa. Francis and Antonio were sharing earbuds, while Gilbert's massive headphones were plugged into the extra headset port that was part of your laptop. [1]<p>

The way those three were just..._staring _at the screen made you frown.  
>"What ARE you three watching?"<p>

All three looked up, their faces varying shades of crimson, and you knew just what they were watching.

"You guys were watching PORN ON **MY **LAPTOP?"

"No!" all three exclaimed in unison, and then looked at each other's faces, the varying shades of crimson now replaced with varying degrees of alarm.

You rolled your eyes. "I can check History, you know."

Gilbert furiously clicked away, and then looked up, triumphant. "No, you can't! I deleted it!" He was grinning from ear-to-ear, but that disappeared as you smiled slowly.

"Eduard~" you called.

"Yes, [Name]?" The three boys turned their heads around, to see the Estonian standing there.

"Eduard, I was wondering...these lads were browsing some things and seemed to have deleted mine, as well as their own, browsing history. Do you think you could retrieve it?"

"Easily?"

[1] Yeah, you know how some laptops come with two ports for headphones?


	4. Contextual Lie: Switzerland

**Contextual lie**: One can state part of the truth out of context, knowing that without complete information, it gives a false impression. Likewise, one can actually state accurate facts, yet deceive with them.

* * *

><p>The card tower that Lili and I had been making together had been going exceptionally well. With Lili's patience, and my determination, this thing would probably reach the-<p>

The door swung open violently, door knob probably creating a dent in the wall behind. In the doorway stood my seemingly rather angry Swiss boyfriend. The cards tumbled down, and I turned my rather annoyed gaze towards the door whilst Lili looked on at the cards, dejected.

"Was there such a need for a dramatic entry, Vash? This card tower was going to reach it's seventh level, you know."

"I don't care, [Name]!" he snapped, fists clenched together. "Where...are...the chocolates?"

My eyes widened as I looked at him. "What chocolates? The ones you were making for that huge order?"

Vash narrowed his eyes at me. "Yes...you know those ones. The best ones I've made in a while. I can't believe you ate ALL of them! You should've thought of the order, at least! That's going to create such a loss and-" That last statement just made me snap.

I strode up to Vash, trying to keep my anger in check. "Listen to me, Vash Zwingli. Yes, your chocolates are the best in Europe, but you're far too freaking stingy with them. I just have to _ask _Belgium, and she gives me a whole box. And you? Damn, I have to ask you for almost a whole week for one of those damn tiny boxes! Am I not your girlfriend?" I prodded him in the chest. "And any way, Why must you always blame ME, huh? Sheesh. Because I_totally_took all of those chocolates, right?"

Vash's face was a sight, as he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it almost immediately. Taking a gulp, he brought his hand awkwardly to my cheek, biting his lip.

"I'm...sorry, [Name]. I wasn't...I guess I just lost my mind, seeing all of them gone. I'm really sorry, love."

I took a deep breath and smiled affectionately. "It's all right, Vash. I mean, I understand." Lazily draping my arms around his neck, I grinned. "So, how about I treat you to some of the Sachertorte that I made, hmm?"

A small smile lit up his face. "All right...gah, you know me too well, woman! You know I love your cakes."

I nodded. "Aye, that I do."

Suddenly, the smile on his face was replaced with a look of shock, as a thought dawned upon his mind.

"Doesn't...Sachertorte...require a lot of...chocolate?"


	5. Emergency Lie: North Italy, Japan

****Emergency Lie**- **An emergency lie is a strategic lie told when the truth may not be told because, for example, harm to a third party would result.

* * *

><p>"Where is that god-damned, sorry, son-of-a-"<p>

"A-Aah! [Name]! A-Are...you all right?" Kiku had been startled by [Name]'s rather dramatic entrance, as she slammed the door open and stood in the doorway, her anger clear on her face.

"No, Kiku. I'm not okay. Where's that pathetic arse-faced freaking twat of a boyfriend of mine?"

"What...happened?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" You took a deep breath. "What happened...let's see...I just got a letter this morning telling me that I have speeding fines of OVER A THOUSAND DOLLARS! A THOUSAND DOLLARS, DAMN IT!"

Kiku put down his calligraphy brush and looked at you warily.

"And we all know that the only person that drives like he's freaking possessed is that bloody - where IS he, Kiku? And dare you try to protect him from me, this time! Since

I bought that new car, he's freaking more attached to it than even YOU and your freaking WOODCUTS!"

Kiku's face flushed to a shade of crimson, as he mumbled something under his breath.

"Where...is...he?"

"With...Germany!"

"Germany..."

"Y-Yes...Germany's going through some survival tactics and drills with him...in the woods nearby."

"Oh, so he'd rather _train _than face me, huh?" You rolled up your sleeves, and stormed out, mumbling something about breaking his hands if he even dared to touch your car ever again.

Kiku breathed a sigh of relief, as he picked up his brush, and dipped it in the ink pot. He'd have said anything to save the destruction that could have ensued when you were around in such a mood. But as soon as the brush touched the parchment, another familiar voice made him jump.

"Veeee, Nihon! Come with me! I want to show you the modification I did in bella [Name]'s car!"

Kiku was NOT looking forward to the next encounter between you and Feliciano...and knowing his luck, he'd definitely be nearby.


	6. Exaggeration: America

**Exaggeration**- An exaggeration occurs when the most fundamental aspects of a statement are true, but only to a certain degree.

* * *

><p>"I feel sorry for Matthew" you spoke, to no one in particular, but were secretly hoping that the American beside you furiously gaming would.<p>

"Huh?" He tore his gaze from the screen, to look at you. "Why's that?"

"Well" you replied. "It must suck to be given away when you're a kid and all, to this virtual stranger!"

"What? No! What about me?"

"What about you?" You retorted, slightly confused.

Alfred peered at you through wide, blue eyes. "What about my childhood? Don't you feel sorry for me?"

You frowned. "But you got independence...right? What's wrong with that?"

"I totally had the worse childhood, [Name]! You're supposed to be feeling sorry for me!" Alfred's gaming persona was dead many times over by now, but he didn't care. unbeknownst to everyone else, Alfred was playing a bigger, more serious game - the game of winning [Name]'s heart. There's no way that his brother was gonna beat him at it, because if there's one thing that Alfred F. Jones hated - it was losing.

"I...uh...I had to eat Iggy's cooking!"

"What?"

"Everyday! As a kid! Every single day! In fact...three times a day! Mattie at least got to eat some of France's food! It mentally scarred me for life!"

"...that's pretty bad, come to think of it..."

"Yeah. It totally sucked. Can I get a hug now?"

"What?"

"A hug"

You were thoroughly confused now. "A hug? Whatever for?"

"Well..." Alfred looked at you with the cutest face he could muster. "It really was bad, and I'm still kind of in shock from that. So...a hug, to make me feel better?"

You quirked an eyebrow, but gave him a hug nevertheless, chuckling. Of course he was exaggerating, but there's no way that you could say 'no' to Alfred's puppy eyes.

As he wrapped his arms around you comfortably, one phrase popped up in his mind.

'Level complete.'


	7. Fabrication: Canada

****Fabrication**- **A lie told when someone submits a statement as truth, without knowing for certain whether or not it actually is true. Although the statement may be possible or plausible, it is not based on fact. Rather, it is something made up, or it is a misrepresentation of the truth.

* * *

><p>Matthew looked up from the pancakes he was making as you burst in through the door, announcing your arrival as loudly as possible.<p>

"Hallo, Matthew~" [Name] sung. "Lovely day, eh?"

Matthew looked up with that half-smile of his, the one that always made your heart skip a bit. "Yep. Lovely day, [Name]. It's nice to see you."

You grinned, taking a seat on the dining table in his kitchen. "I could smell those world-famous pancakes from half-way around the world, trust me!" Matthew's cheeks seemed to redden just slightly, but you dismissed it for some play of light.

"Well...I'm finished so, help yourself" he said, placing a plate or warm pancakes beside you, and then looking in the refrigerator, for what you presumed was the oh-so-famous maple syrup.

Being too impatient to wait for him, you picked up the top most pancake and bit into it. The slightly sweet and fluffy taste in your mouth felt heavenly!

"Damn, Matthew. This is amazing!" you called out, finishing off the pancake. "Is this your French legacy?"  
>You heard him chuckle as he pulled out the bottle of maple syrup. "If you want to put it that way."<p>

Suddenly, an idea popped up in your mind. Giving Matthew the most charming smile you possibly could, you spoke. "Talking about your French legacy...you're bilingual, right?"  
>"I guess so" he replied, placing the bottle beside the plate, facing you in the process. Most people never realised it, but Matthew was actually quite tall, and with you sitting on the table, your faces were just opposite each other, instead of you being shorter. You swung your arms cheerily around his neck, effectively trapping him.<p>

"Did you know...that bilinguals are better kissers?" You half-whispered into his face.

"W-What?" he managed to stammer out, his face rapidly reddening.

You nodded. "Yeah...it's something like about how speaking more languages exercises your tongue muscles better, so they're better at Frenching."

Matthew's face was almost as red as that hoodie that he often liked to wear... was the girl of his dreams really telling him such stuff?

You leant in. "So...can I test that theory?"


	8. Jocose Lie: South Korea

**A/N: Murrrr...I have a writer's block on this one...have had one, for ages...I think I'll do a better one when I think up of a better one...I'm open to suggestions for this one, okes? Because I'm not even sure if this one actually counts or not.. Korea might be OOC, because this is the first time I'm writing for him! Criticism appreciated, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jocose lie<strong> - lies that are lies meant in jest, intended to be understood as such by all present parties.

* * *

><p>"Because everything originated from Korea, da-ze!" Yong Soo's voice clearly rung through China's living room. Yao didn't even bother to look up from the meal that he was cooking, and Kiku continued to read his manga. Hong Kong's eyes briefly flitted over at Yong Soo as he discreetly rolled his eyes, and Taiwan was looking around for something to block her ears with. All of then had heard that line once too many, and knew that some sort of self-appraising speech came next.<p>

You decided that you had to do something about it, once and for all.

"Hey, Yong Soo, everything originated from Korea, right?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded eagerly. "At least [Name] understands!" This forced all the others in the room to look straight at you, and a faint "ai ya~" floated through Yao's lips.

Ignoring the rest, you continued. "So...I guess, technically, you originated from Korea, too?"

"If you put it that way." Yong Soo replied.

"And, then, I guess...I originated from Korea, too?"

"Ahh...I guess so..."

"So...doesn't that make us dating weird? I mean, if everything originated from Korea, I'm virtually your sister, or if you're Korea yourself, for the sake of this argument, then I'm virtually your daughter! That's even worse!"

Yong Soo stared at you, dumb-founded.

You allowed yourself a small smile. Maybe he'd be quiet about this for a while now, at least.

"Fine. Everything apart from [Name] originated from Korea!"

Cue facepalm.


	9. Lie to Children: England

**A/N: I do not want to write about the tooth fairy, or Father Christmas, or about how babies come to be :| They're all so common :(**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lie-To-Children<strong>- **an expression that describes the simplification of technical or difficult-to-understand material for consumption by children.

* * *

><p>"Mister Arthur!" a high pitched voice rung out. Arthur put his book down to see little Sara bounding up to him, arms outstretched. An involuntary smile breaking out on his face, he picked up the little girl and placed her comfortably on his lap.<p>

"Why, hello there Miss Sara. And how have you been?" he spoke in the voice that he reserved strictly for little children.

Little Sara giggled. She always loved talking to Mister Arthur. She'd been calling him that ever since [Name] had asked her to call all the men she knew with a 'Mister' in front of their first name. And to little Sara's burbling words and sharp ears, 'Mister Arthur' sounded the best. Plus, Mister Arthur was quite funny, and always told her the best stories.

"I've been fine, Mister Arthur." Her bubbly chatter always made Arthur feel slightly soft-hearted. She resembled her Aunt [Name] in so many ways...the effervescence, the easy conversation and the maturity. The sun shone on little Sara's honey curls, and Arthur tugged on them gently, absent-mindedly. It was nice to know that the trait for curly hair was somewhere in [Name]'s family. Maybe when he had managed to have enough courage to propose to [Name], and they did get married, and they had children, at least one of them would have curls. They always brought on that extra child-like quality, he thought, something which he missed entirely from his life, thanks to that bloody Frog, who was always there to prod him about his hair and-

"I've just been to Mister Francis' house, you know. But by the time I was there, there was only once crêpe left! I did have it, but I'm still so hungry!" Her large eyes looked almost mournful, as she mulled over her current predicament.

Arthur looked at her, puzzled. She definitely had the voracious appetite that [Name] also had. Maybe it was a family trait. Reaching out for the plate of scones that he'd prepared to snack on later, he handed her one. "You can have this, if you want."

"Oh, thank you Mister Arthur!" her eyes lit up with glee, as she grasped the scone with both her hands. "Did you make them?"

"I sure did, Little Miss." Arthur chucked.

"Oh" Sara's face fell. "Well...then, I can't have it, can I?"

"W-What?" Arthur stammered. "Why not? Of course you can!"

"But I don't want to bogey-man to get me!"

Arthur was more than confused by now. "Why..."

Sara continued, though. "Aunt [Name] told me that the bogey-man would come and get me if I ate his favourite food, and since he loves your food, to not eat it."

Arthur didn't know whether to be offended or not. "I...didn't know that the bogey-man...liked my food..."

Then, as if on cue, [Name] burst in through the door. "Oh, there you are Sara! I was looking for you!"

Sara jumped off and ran towards her aunt. "Did you know? Mister Arthur didn't know that the Bogey-man was a fan of his cooking!"

[Name] froze, and slowly looked at Arthur, dreading what was about to come next. Arthur still had that dumb-founded look on his face.

"What HAVE you been telling Sara, [Name]?"


	10. Lying by Obsolete Signage: Estonia

**A/N: I guess this isn't a straight out lie, but it's somewhat close. Eddie needs moar love...I just butchered this, didn't I?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying by Obsolete Signage<strong> - previous information that is no longer valid, making it false to continue using it.

* * *

><p>This was it. The last straw. I was ready to snap.<p>

After slaving in this damned florist's shop since opening today, since my co-worker didn't bother to show up or even acknowledge whether she'd be there or not and therefore making me work over time, this portly, smug lady who could barely even fit through the door comes in saying that she received the wrong bouquet. What was the problem? Oh, right...APPARENTLY ONE ROSE WAS ORANGE AND NOT YELLOW ENOUGH FOR HER!

To make my side clear, I tried explaining to her that it was a double-toned rose, and that it was a speciality, but she just turned around and told me that I was colour-blind. How dare she...? I told her that she could take her OCD and her colour-blindness and shove it up wherever she pleased.

Obviously that didn't sit well with her. She asked for my boss' number, which I had to give to her. Now, I had just been to be fired by my boss. It was a perfect way to end this oh-so-wonderful day...not.

"Fuck this job, fuck that lady, fuck these flowers" Taking a breath, I continued muttering curses under my breath, as I undid my apron. I was done with this damn place. I was going to-

I heard someone clear their throat, louder than necessary, in order to get my attention. Turning around, I snapped "What? I'm off-du-"

But before I could finish what I was saying, I stopped. In front of me was a guy with glasses. Messy blond hair almost fell into his eyes, and-

He cleared his throat once again, as if he sort of realised that I was sub-consciously checking him out. I hope he didn't, though. Forced out of my semi-daydream, I looked up to meet his deep green eyes. (A/N Yes, I prefer Eddie to have green eyes. Deal with it )

"I...erm...would you be able to help me?"

"Y-Yes...how may I help you?" I managed to stammer out

"I..." he looked down at the piece of paper that he was holding. "I need...a bouquet of flowers. For a lady."

Damn. I knew it. All the cute guys are always taken.

He continued. "My boss...he'd wanted to give his girlfriend some flowers...but he couldn't come to order them, so he sent me."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. "Well, that sucks. Shouldn't he be the one buy flowers for his girl, and not send his boss?" The man just shrugged, ever so slightly. "Boss is...he can be... unpredictable."

I nodded. "All right, then. Did he tell you what he exactly wanted?"

He shook his head. "The note just says...sunflowers, but I don't see any here."

"Sunflowers, eh?" I frowned. "Well, that's because they're out of season, but I'm sure we can work to something, right?"

A half-smile graced his face. "Right." He nodded, and I felt my heart suddenly lurch, in the strangest way, in my chest.

Shaking my head ever so slightly, so that I wouldn't end up just plain out staring at him again, I started to speak. "Uhh...do you...know anything about this girl?"

He shook his head silently. I raised an eyebrow, amused. "You've come here to buy flowers for a girl who you don't know anything about...either you're really experienced with this, or you've never done it before." He blushed at the latter slightly, and I couldn't help but smile. How adorable was this guy, really? To prevent myself from blushing, I quickly turned around, and looked at all the pre-made bouquets that lined the rack now in front of me. A particular one that I'd made just a while ago caught my eye, and I smiled, picking it up.

"How about this one?" I asked, holding the bouquet out for him to inspect closer. "Orchids, which symbolise rare beauty and roses, which symbolise love. And they're both red, which brings in the passion aspect just right. And the little jasmines in between mean that I'll be there for you always. Almost perfect, huh?"

"More than perfect." He almost whispered, looking straight at me as he took the bouquet from my hands. I could feel my cheeks heating up, as his fingers gently brushed mine-

"[NAME]! I THOUGHT I'D FIRED YOU! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" My boss exclaimed as he looked through the back door. The guy I was talking to looked embarrassed, as his eyes widened as there was more than a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Y-You...don't work here?"

Clearly blushing by now, I sub-consciously bit my lip. "Ahh...well...I'd been fired for about a couple of minutes before you came."

"Mister...do you want those?" My boss asked him, pointing to the flowers.

"I'll...be off, then." I mumbled as I quickly turned around and strode out, all of a sudden under an attack of shyness.

"N-No! Don't!" he exclaimed, all of a sudden, making me turn around just outside the door, surprised. He hastily paid for the flowers and scribbled down the address for delivery. Running a hand through his hair and looking terribly flustered (and cute, might I add), he stopped beside me.

"I...erm...he also wanted me to buy some chocolates...so-"

"I could help you with that, Mister..." I interrupted him. I mentally slapping myself for being so bold, but maybe it was just me, or he looked partially relieved.

"Eduard." He gave me that half-smile again, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"[Name]" I said. "Nice to meet you, Eduard."


	11. Lying By Omission: France

**A/N: Damn it! I said I wouldn't repeat characters but...ah well.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Lying by omission<strong> **- omitting an important fact, deliberately leaving another person with a misconception

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Allo, ma chérie [1]! Have you got any plans for today?"

Your mouth pulled itself into a taut smile as you heard the familiar French accent on the other side.

"No, Francis. I don't have any plans but-"

"Bonne, ma chère [2]! Then join me at the beach, d'accord [3]?"

I sighed. "Francis...are you asking me, or ordering me?"

"Who could order a lady as beautiful as yourself?" he chucked from the other side of the phone. You rolled your eyes, even though he couldn't see it.

"Are you gonna leave it if I say 'no'?"

"Mais [4], why? Why would you say no?" You sighed inwardly. Knowing Francis, he wouldn't give up until you said 'yes', and there was no way that you were going to ruin your beautiful summer's day with his incessant bugging...talking about a beautiful summer's day, it really was beautiful day outside, maybe it wouldn't hurt all that much...

"Fine. What do I have to bring?"

"Nothing, ma chérie! I'll be there in ten minutes. À plus! [5]" And with that he hung up.

You looked at your phone, puzzled. 'Nothing' probably meant nothing extra, right? Shrugging, you went to get your swimwear and other necessities...

~x~

When you got to the beach, you couldn't help but look around, shocked beyond reason.

"FRANCIS, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THIS WAS A CLOTHING-OPTIONAL BEACH?"

* * *

><p>Pretty basic things to translate, bet you guys won't need it! But anyway:<br>[1] Hello, my dear  
>[2] Good, my dear. Someone correct me as to whether it's supposed to be 'bon' or 'bonne'<br>[3] Okay?  
>[4] But<br>[5] See you later! 


	12. Misleading, Dissembling: Bad Touch Trio

**A/N: Just so you know, this is a continuation of the Bold-Faced Lie (Third chapter on here) :D And this idea isn't mine, it's from an advert - to see it, go to the home page of YouTube, and add /watch?v=TMbGif0yK_8 after the '.com' And, I'm sorry, Reader-chan, but the idea was too good to miss! Of-course, I don't own anything~**

* * *

><p><strong>MisleadingDissembling** - One where there is no outright lie, but still retains the purpose of getting someone to believe in an untruth. "Dissembling" likewise describes the presentation of facts in a way that is literally true, but intentionally misleading.

* * *

><p>Once Eduard had left, and [Name] had vented enough at the three sitting in her lounge, she asked them to wait for her as she took her shower and got dressed.<p>

Big mistake. Because she'd definitely missed the gleam in all three's eyes.

Listening intently for the water running from the shower, the three looked at each other, grinning. It was payback time.

As soon as they could hear the sound they'd been looking out for, Antonio quickly rushed to the nearest door, as Francis and Gilbert stomped heavily across the floor.

"We're gonna leaving, [Name]! I can't waste any more of my Awesome time here!"

"Au revoir, Chérie"

"We'll see you soon, chica."

[Name] muttered a string of curses under her breath before she yelled out "Fine then! Be that way!" Why did those three always have to be so difficult? She heard a door close, and rolled her eyes figuratively. maybe it would actually be easier shopping for her new home without them, even though she'd have to carry around a lot more, now.

~x~

Antonio opened the door, and closed it again, giving the impression that they had left. Seeing [Name]'s cell phone placed right beside him, Francis picked it up, grinning, as Gilbert dialed [Name]'s number from his own cell phone.

One ring.

Two rings.

She was about to come out any minute now.

~x~

"Aww, crap!" [Name] exclaimed. Couldn't whoever was calling call just a bit later, when she wasn't in the shower? Suddenly remembering that her phone was all the way in the lounge and if she didn't hurry, it'd go through to her voice mail, which she didn't want, she rushed out to get the call.

~x~

The door opened on almost the fifth ring, as [Name] burst into the room. Gilbert smirked his trade-mark 'smart-arse' grin, Francis raised his eyebrows with a silent whistle, and Antonio still had that goofy grin on his face, just a bit wider than usual.

"It's for you." Gilbert smirked.


	13. Noble Lie: Lithuania

**A/N: I don't even know why I wrote this, but I did. **

**Noble lie** - A lie that would normally cause discord if uncovered, but offers some benefit to the liar and assists in an orderly society, therefore, potentially beneficial to others.

Unconsciously biting your lip, you looked at Toris' hand, as he gently flexed his fingers. The casts had done a pretty good job, this time. His fingers really did look mostly all right, even though this was probably the fourth time that Natalya had broken them. As both of you were standing outside in the rain, you couldn't help but look at his face, with his hair plastered down by the pelting rain. To you, he always looked and seemed like an angel - always trying to make things better for everyone, but today, in particular, he seemed more like a melancholic one. Something was wrong, and you know it.

"Toris?" You asked gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, his emerald eyes meeting with yours. Wordlessly, you enveloped him in a hug, gently rubbing his back. It broke your heart, seeing Toris like this everytime. Maybe because he cared for Natalya so much, he didn't notice how much you cared for him. Maybe he never would, but that wouldn't change anything from your side.

Your eyes widened as you felt the ridges that were across his back. Leaning back, to look at him, you softly asked "How did these..."

"Nothing, [Name]"  
>"But...was it Natalya?"<br>Toris shook his head. "She couldn't..."  
>"...Ivan?"<br>Toris closed his eyes. "No, [Name]. I told you...they're old. And not worth talking about." He winced slightly as you ran your finger across a particularly deep gash between his shoulder blades.  
>"They aren't old, Toris, or else they wouldn't hurt." you muttered, distraught. Why hadn't he talked about these earlier?<p>

"I've always been fine, [Name]. And I'll always be fine, too" he said, holding you tighter than before.  
>"And I'll always be there for you."<br>Maybe he knew what sense you meant it in.  
>Maybe not.<p> 


	14. Perjury: Australia

**A/N: My favourite number...and this was the hardest for me to write :( By the way, Brett is just the name I like for Aussie. And, really, this isn't the best, but after reading Norge_Luver's Hetalia FMLs on Lunaescence. Google it up, seriously! I give credit for this to Norge_Luver on Luna :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Perjury<strong>: Lying or making verifiably false statements on a material matter under oath or affirmation in a court of law, or in any of various sworn statements in writing

* * *

><p>"I still don't believe you."<p>

"Please, babe, I didn't do anything wrong! Believe me!" Brett pleaded, running after [Name] as she stormed out of the room. [Name] turned around, fighting the urge to sock him square on the jaw.

"It wasn't ugh...wrong, damn it, but MUST you be so "expressive" when you're drunk? I thought you'd promised me that you wouldn't be doing it again!"

"I didn't mean to, love! Honest!"

"But you still did..."

"*silence*"

"You'd even written down that you wouldn't do it again! On paper, damn it!"

"I was drunk, babe!"

You dug out the piece of paper from the drawer, and slammed it onto the desk. "See here, Brett? This is where'd you'd written that you'd never, ever pull off that stunt ever again."

Brett glanced at the document warily.

_I solemnly swear never to refer to [Name] as 'my eucalyptus tree' and myself as 'a koala' and enact a small skit of a koala climbing a tree munching on eucalyptus leaves ever again in public_

"*silence*"

"KIKU EVEN HAS PHOTOGRAPHS OF IT NOW, BRETT!"


	15. Puffery: Austria

**A/N: I sort of expect Roddy to be the one to use such an funny, posh-ish word :P**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Puffery<strong>- **An exaggerated claim typically found in advertising and publicity announcements, such as "the highest quality at the lowest price," or "always votes in the best interest of all the people." Such statements are unlikely to be true - but cannot be proven false and so do not violate trade laws, especially as the consumer is expected to be able to tell that it is not the absolute truth.

* * *

><p>Nervously licking your chapped your lips, you peeped through your lashes at Roderich. Ludwig looked at you, with a somewhat concerned look on your face. It was unusual for anyone to be so still and quiet, for so long...something was definitely wrong.<br>But you were too busy mentally cursing yourself.

Never. EVER. Make drunken bets with Gilbert...ever again. EVER.

_" No way! My brüder's the best baker there is!"  
>"Bullshit. I'm the best!"<br>"Whatever!"  
>"Damn right!"<br>"Why don't we ask someone, then?"  
>"Pfff...who?"<br>Gilbert's eyes lit up. "Let's-h ask...*hic*...Roddy"  
>You narrowed your eyes. "You're on."<em>

Ludwig seemed extremely bored, even past that stolid façade, as he was almost being pushed into his seat by Gilbert, who was using his head like an arm-rest. He'd been completely against this so-called competition, but there's only so much of protesting possible against the Prussian.

Moving on from mentally slapping to mentally cursing, you sighed unconsciously. Yes, your baking wasn't the best, and you knew, heck, EVERYONE knew that even though Ludwig baked rarely, he was good. But ending up having the person you had this gigantic-humongous-super-massive crush on, who also happened to love cakes be forced to try your awful baking in comparison to Ludwig's? That's like nipping it right in the bud.

Roderich put down the plate carefully on the table in front of him, and looked at you, then at Ludwig. "After much thinking, I think I'm going to have to say that...[Name]'s cake was better." Gilbert gaped at Roderich, his mouth hanging open and Ludwig simply raised an eyebrow, before half-smiling.

You jumped up, ecstatic, and almost tackled him over in a hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Roddy! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best!" He chuckled softly, before carefully returning the hug. You caught him whispering to you discreetly, through your hair.

"You're lucky I'm so fond of you, [Name], or else I would've never gone along with this..._puffery _of yours."

You didn't know whether to be embarrassed, happy or shocked.


	16. Lying In Trade: Norway, Denmark

**A/N: I'd forgotten this one! Whoops! Oh, and Mathias is my favourite name for Denny xD And Lukas for Norway**

* * *

><p><strong>Lying in Trade<strong> - The seller of a product or service may advertise untrue facts about the product or service in order to gain sales, especially by competitive advantage.

* * *

><p>"Come donate for a good cause!" Mathias yelled, as loud as possible, but passer-bys still went past, without giving a second glance.<br>"Damn!" He kicked his chair in frustration. "Why isn't anyone feeling generous today?"

"Maybe you should be quieter" Lukas muttered, from under his hat, which was right now over his face, shielding him from the sun as he leant back on his chair.

You glared at the stall next to your one. Girls dressed far too improperly for a carnival pranced about, giving passer-bys balloons and candy. "Well, obviously we don't have enough scantily-clad girls-"

"Hey, [Name], why don't you dress like-" Mathias couldn't finish his sentence as Lukas smacked him in the face with his hat.

"Don't talk about [Name] like that."

Mathias laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, [Name]. Didn't mean it that way, you know...but I bet if you did, you'd be owning them all!" But you weren't listening, because your mind was already working.

You grinned. "Well, if they're using dirty tactics, then I guess there's nothing stopping us, either, is there?" Taking one hand of both Lukas and Mathias, you raised it high in the air and exclaimed as loudly as you could.

"EVERY DOLLAR YOU DONATE GIVES YOU A CHANCE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ONE OF THESE TWO EUROPEAN HOTTIES!"

Mathias looked at you, dumb-founded and Lukas merely raised an eyebrow. A group of girls near-by turned around and looked at the stall. Momentarily dumb-founded, the girls rushed over, scrambling to put in all their spare change into the box and scribbling their names and phone numbers in the notebook beside.

"When did we decide on this?" Mathias muttered to you, as he looked through the fast-growing crowd of girls ahead of him.

"We didn't." You hissed back. "I'm just saying this to get more money."

~x~

"We're WAY past our target, guys!" you exclaimed cheerfully, as you finished counting the money back home.

"Aren't you donating anything?" Lukas asked, as he put the money away neatly in the box.

"Put the last two dollars in my wallet in there." you replied, but failed to see his small smile.

"Yeah, but what about the date thing?" Mathias asked.

"Well...you don't have to. No one's forcing you guys..." you muttered dejectedly as you' seen the little crosses and circles besides certain names that the two had made of the girls that had caught their fancy. Caught off-guard, you were surprised as a slender arm snaked around your waist and another arm lazily draped itself across your shoulders.

"We wouldn't mind if you won it, though" Lukas whispered in your ear.


	17. White Lie: Germany

**Last one...I can't quite believe it! This is based off the fact that I've been listening to a lot of Crazy Loop in the last few days, especially Mm-ma-ma and Johanna, Shut up. His dance moves are...whoa. Seriously. That's what dancing should be! If you don't care for structure or style, be Crazy Loop! The lyrics are from Johanna, Shut Up and the dance inspiration is from the video of Mm-ma-ma (Go watch it :P ). If you love the Numa Numa song, then definitely check this out as Crazy Loop = Dan Balan = former member of O-Zone, the guys who made the song :D Mindless techno dance-pop is always good...**

* * *

><p><strong>White Lie<strong> - minor lies which could be considered to be harmless, or even beneficial, in the long term. A common version of a white lie is to tell only part of the truth, therefore not be suspected of lying, yet also conceal something else, in order to avoid awkward questions.

* * *

><p>Ludwig was just about to knock on the door to [Name]'s office, when he heard loud music blasting through the door, which had just creaked open slightly by itself. Inexplicably nervous at this meeting of sorts ("Why should I be nervous? Okay, yes, she's an attractive girl, and clever and efficient, with a really nice smile but...she's an ally. That's a work relationship.) with his new to-be ally, Ludwig decided that he'd just have to wait outside the door until the music stopped, but a flitting movement caught his vision from the little sliver of the room that he could see.<p>

Carefully peeking through the gap in the door, he could see [Name]..._dancing_? Yes...well, something similar, because it more or less seemed like she was maybe having an epilepsy, or something! Gosh, what _was_ she doing? Those erratic, crazy moves! It reminded him of one of those clubs that Gilbert forced him to go to. Uninhibited dancing.

_But, oh gosh...the way her hair flew...the smile on her face...the way her his swayed...the way her-_"GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF, LUDWIG!" his mind screamed. "She's a to-be ally, damn it!"

The song lyrics floated through the door, to his ear.

_Feel me, touch me, gimme some more  
>Call me, text me, answer the phone<em>

Ludwig loosened his tie, ever so slightly, as he brushed back his hair. It felt like someone had just suddenly shut the air-conditioning.

_And make it faster, faster, listen  
>Talk to me more, more, mo-mo-more...<em>

It was dancing, all right. But it had so much of emotion, expression...it was crazy...wild...uninhibited...free..._sexy?_

Caught off-guard, the door swung open to hit him straight on the nose.

~x~

Suddenly, it occurred to [Name] that Ludwig should've been here for their meeting by now. And he was most definitely not the type to be late.

Opening the door, she looked on, alarmed, as she heard a thud, and then saw Ludwig standing behind the door, clutching his nose!

"I-uh-oh my gosh!" she exclaimed, at a loss for words. That was no way to greet a possible ally! "I'm s-so, so sorry! Do you need a ice-pack or anythi-"

"It's all fine, Miss [Name]"

"Oh, really now! Just [Name]! I'm so sorry! I didn't leave you waiting, right?"

"Not...exactly...you seemed...busy..."

She gasped when she realised what he meant. "Oh, my...you saw me dancing, didn't you?"

Ludwig was silent. _Damn. So stupid of me to give that away..._

"I swear I must've come across as some sort of mentally deranged person, right?" she nervously chuckled, thinking "Way to blow off potential allies and hot ones, too."

"N-No..." _Not at all._

"Yeah...I know I dance strangely" she sheepishly muttered, trying to keep the blush to a minimum.

"...N-No..." _Not 'strange', but attractive in a strange way._

"I-I...hope that this hasn't changed the way we think of each other"

"...not at all..." _Other than the fact that I might be really attracted to you, by now, [Name]..._


End file.
